


Rain Comin' Down

by writetherest



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writetherest/pseuds/writetherest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Holding Emma, soaked to the bone, as they danced among the rain drops was the best moment that Regina could remember, besides the moment that Henry had first been placed in her arms.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Comin' Down

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Martina McBride's _Broken Umbrella_.

"So," Emma ventured from her spot on the bed, "I've been thinking."

Regina turned to look at her and laughed – actually full on laughed. Emma brightened at the sound. "That's dangerous - you thinking."

Emma stuck her tongue out, which caused Regina to laugh more. "I was thinking that we should go out to dinner on Saturday night, just you and me. Mary Margaret would watch Henry, I'm sure. Or we could ask Kathryn if you'd feel better about it."

Regina's laughter stopped and her body straightened. "Are you suggesting a date?"

Emma frowned at her tone. "I'm suggesting that we go eat dinner together. So yeah, I guess I'm suggesting a date."

Regina smiled, but it was the forced one that Emma knew was a fake. "Why don't you come over here on Saturday? I'll cook. Henry can join us."

Emma swallowed and narrowed her eyes. "Okay. And what do we tell Henry about why I'm here?"

Regina turned back to look in the mirror, fluffing her hair. "We'll tell him that you wanted to see him, so I offered to cook dinner."

"And after dinner, I'll leave out the front door and sneak in the back door so he doesn't know that I'm staying, right?" Emma's voice was bitter.

"Miss Swan, I don't know what your problem is but –"

"My problem," Emma started, doing her best to keep her emotions in check, "is that any time I bring up the idea of us doing anything together outside of these four walls, you shut me down."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Now you're just being melodramatic."

"Okay. I'm being melodramatic. So prove me wrong. Go out to dinner with me on Saturday night."

Regina turned back to face Emma, her eyes narrowed. "I don't see why we need to go out when I am perfectly capable of cooking right here."

"Fine." Emma's fingers were turning white from clutching the bed sheet so tightly. "Fine. We won't go out. But I want to tell Henry about us."

"What about us?"

And at those three words, everything inside Emma that she'd worked so long to protect and to build up shattered. She forced her eyes shut against the tears that she could feel welling up and swallowed hard, biting her tongue to try and get herself under control. Once she felt that she had enough of a handle on her emotions, she opened her eyes and climbed out of the bed, moving around the room and picking up her clothing from the various places it had fallen.

"What are you doing, Miss Swan?" Regina asked, watching her.

"Emma!" She nearly shouted. "My god damn name is Emma."

Regina looked shocked at the outburst. "What is wrong with you?"

Emma just shook her head, tugging on her jeans. "I'm an idiot, that's what's wrong with me. To think that just because you're a woman and you're not married that you could lo- care about me more than keeping up appearances. I'm a fucking idiot."

She yanked her tank top over her head, not bothering with her bra. She shoved it in the pocket of her leather jacket as she pulled it on, stomping into her boots. When she was finally dressed, she looked up at Regina, who was still watching her like she was a mad woman.

"Nine months and twenty-five days." Emma whispered, looking at Regina. "Nine months and twenty-five days of me sneaking in the back door and fucking you for fair."

"Emma!" Regina hissed angrily.

Emma laughed. "At least you used my name. Nine months and twenty-five days and I thought that it meant something. That it meant that I was at least worthy of dinner. Dinner, Regina. It's not like I'm asking you to bang me on a table at Granny's with everyone watching. I just wanted to go out to eat with you. But no. No, we can't go out to dinner, because someone might see us. Sitting together. Eating together. And god, what would they think? What would they say? The sheriff and the mayor eating dinner together. What a scandal that would cause. No. We can't have that."

"Emma." Regina tried again, reaching out to grasp the blonde's arm, but she pulled away quickly.

"No. No. I have –" and she nearly choked on the words and the sobs threatening to spill from her lips, "I have been many things in my life. But I swore to myself that I would never, ever be someone's dirty little secret again. Because I may be many things, but damn it, I'm better than that. I deserve better than that."

Try as she might, she couldn't stop the tears from slipping out of her eyes. "I'm not Graham. I'm not your little fuck buddy that you can keep on the side because it's fun for you. Or at least, I'm not anymore. I'm done."

And with that, Emma turned away and walked out. Regina watched her go, still not quite understanding what had gone on in the last few minutes. She heard the front door slam and it hit her right in the heart.

Emma was gone.

**

Emma made it to the safety of her cruiser, parked two blocks down from Regina's house, before she broke down completely, the sobs wracking her body as she gripped the steering wheel.

Why had she ever allowed this to happen? Why had she thought that this would be any different? It was Regina, for god's sake. Shouldn't that have been enough of a tip off?

At first she'd been fine with keeping the affair quiet. After all, it wasn't even an affair. It was just angry sex that happened at random intervals when things went too far between them. But then it'd become a pattern and then slowly things had started to change. Regina didn't kick her out right after they were done anymore. Instead she stayed and they started to have real conversations about things. They still kept up appearances in public, but there were little glances or smirks that they exchanged when no one was watching. There were little notes, tucked into paperwork or phone calls filled with innuendo.

It had been like a real relationship, except for the fact that they were the only ones who knew about it. Oh, Mary Margaret, was aware that there was someone in Emma's life, but she dodged her roommate’s questions and just carried on like everything was normal.

She had assumed that Regina was on the same page with her. It seemed like the brunette truly cared about her, and for the first time, Emma had felt like she had a real chance at happiness. At a home and a family.

But instead, she found herself right back where she always ended up when she let her guard down – broken and alone, feeling like she was less than nothing.

She sat in the car and cried until she couldn't cry any more. Then, she fired up the engine and headed toward Mary Margaret's. She needed to wash all of this away, change her clothes, and then she planned to go to the bar to finish off the job by drinking it all away.

Let Regina have a fit that the sheriff was getting absolutely wasted tonight. Hell, let Regina fire her. Then she'd have even less tying her to this damn town that she couldn't seem to leave.

**

Mary Margaret looked up in surprise when Emma entered the room. She certainly wasn't expecting the blonde back tonight, so the fact that she was there was surprising enough. But when she took in her roommate's appearance, shock set in.

"Emma? What happened?"

"Nothing." Emma told her, heading toward the bathroom. "I just need to get a shower. And then I'm going out."

"Going out where?"

"To the bar!" Emma called, shutting the bathroom door and not allowing Mary Margaret to comment.

"Uh oh." Mary Margaret whispered, before she picked up the phone.

Ruby answered on the first ring.

"Ruby? It's Mary Margaret. We've got a bit of a situation over here. I don't know all the details, but I do know that it requires a trip to the bar. Are you in?"

Ruby's answer was a resounding yes.

**

By the time Emma emerged from the bathroom, showered and changed, Mary Margaret had also changed clothes and was waiting by the door, holding Emma's jacket.

"Ready?" She asked handing off Emma's jacket.

"Ready for what?"

"To go to the bar, of course." Mary Margaret grinned.

"Wait. You're going?"

"Well, I can't let you go drown your sorrows by yourself. What kind of friend would I be if I did that?"

"Mary Margaret –" Emma started to argue.

"Uh uh. No arguments. I'm going with you. We're going to drink and I'll let you wallow as much as you need without asking any questions or pushing you for information. Now, I can't say the same for Ruby but –"

"Ruby's coming?" Emma asked in disbelief.

"You act surprised that Ruby'd be ready for a night out." Mary Margaret laughed. "Come on, let's go."

Emma rolled her eyes, but followed Mary Margaret with a sense of gratitude that she'd never admit to.

**

It was nearly an hour after Emma had left that the soft knock came on Regina's door. For a moment, Regina felt her heart speed up as she called for the person to come in. But it wasn't Emma who entered, it was Henry.

"What's the matter, Henry?" She asked worriedly.

Henry shrugged and he looked so much like Emma that it almost hurt to look at him. He settled on the bed next to her and kicked his feet back and forth for a few beats before he spoke.

"So Emma was pretty mad, huh?"

Regina's eyes widened. "Wh-what?"

"When she left earlier. She was really mad. She slammed the door really hard." Henry looked over at his mother. "Do you think she'll come back?"

"Henry, what are you –"

Henry rolled his eyes, and that was – as Emma had pointed out time and again – something he had obviously gotten from Regina. "Mom, I'm 11. I'm not stupid. I've known about you and Emma for a while now."

"You've known? But – but how?"

"Emma's kind of loud." Henry shrugged and Regina felt her eyes go even wider and her face flush a bright red. Henry noticed and wrinkled his nose. "Eww, Mom! I meant that she's noisy when she sneaks in and out. Like tonight for instance."

"She wasn't sneaking out tonight, Henry. She was storming out." Regina said coolly, downplaying her emotions.

Henry nodded. "Why was she so upset?"

"Don't you mean what did I do to her?" Regina's voice was hard.

"Did you do something to her?" Henry replied calmly.

Regina thought back and sighed. "Not intentionally."

"Was it because of the sneaking around?"

Regina's eyes flew to Henry. How had he known? "Henry -"

"I didn't know because of Emma being loud. Or at least, that's not why I knew first. That just kind of confirmed it."

"How did you know?"

"You're different when you're together. Both of you. You smile more. And Emma got more protective of you. She always kind of defended you, but after you got together, it got even worse. Or better, I guess. Plus, you started giving me permission to see her. Total give away."

Regina honestly hadn't thought about that. She'd thought that she was keeping her relationship with Emma exactly the same in public as it had always been, but apparently her affection for the woman had bled through without her realizing. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to be wrong, I guess." Henry met her eyes. "And I didn't want to spook you."

Regina's brow furrowed.

"It was obvious you didn't want anyone to know. I thought if you knew that I knew that you might push Emma away."

"Why?"

Henry climbed off the bed. "Because you're afraid to be happy. And you're afraid of letting your mask slip. Emma was right about that part. You do worry about appearances, Mom. Way more than you should."

Regina watched as he turned to go, hardly believing that the boy talking to her in such a frank manner was her son. How had he grown up so quickly and how had she missed it?

"You think I'm the Evil Queen. Why would you allow your precious savior to be with me? Why wouldn't you warn her away?" She asked the questions before she could stop herself.

Henry turned back and looked at her with a smile. "Have you met Emma? She wouldn't have listened even if I'd tried. And besides… you don't seem that evil when you're with her. You just seem like my mom."

Before Regina could form a reply, Henry was gone.

**

Ruby was already holding a shot out to her when they walked into the bar. Emma thought she could've kissed her as she took the shot and downed it without blinking.

"Oh yeah. Definitely a bar situation." Ruby directed the comment to Mary Margaret while she was already signaling to the bartender for another shot for Emma.

After Emma had slammed it back too, Ruby led them to a table where Ashley was already seated, surrounded by drinks.

"So," Ruby ventured, once they were all seated, "I'm guessing man trouble, Sheriff?"

Emma let out a bitter laugh as she started in on the drink in front of her.

"That bad, huh?" Ashley asked softly.

"You have no idea." Emma shook her head.

"Well, you just tell us who this jackass is and what it is that he's done, and we'll take care of it." Ruby said matter of factly.

"What are you, the Storybrooke mafia or something?"

Ruby laughed. "Please. That's obviously headed up by our own Mr. Gold. And probably Madam Mayor."

At that, Emma choked on her drink.

Mary Margaret patted Emma on the back. "Ruby is just joking. There's no mafia in Storybrooke."

"That we know of." Ruby said in a sing song voice, downing her drink. "But seriously, Ems, what's going on? And don't say nothing, because you're drinking like a fish, so something is going on."

"I can't talk about it." Emma mumbled, looking down at her now empty drink.

"You can talk to us about anything, Emma." Mary Margaret assured.

"We won't judge you." Ashley reached out for her hand. "Just like you didn't judge me. We're all friends here."

Emma managed a sad smile. "I appreciate that. Really. But I can't talk about it. I can, however, drink about it."

The three girls exchanged looks before they nodded. "Well, in that case," Ruby grinned, "more booze, coming right up."

**

Kathryn opened the door, surprised to see Regina and Henry standing on the other side. "Regina! What brings you by tonight?"

Regina looked down at Henry and then back up at her friend. "Good evening, Kathryn. I hope I'm not intruding, but I was wondering if you'd be able to watch Henry for a little while tonight? I know it's short notice but -"

Kathryn smiled. "Nonsense. I'd be happy to do it. You've been so good to me, after all."

Regina winced slightly, but smiled back. "I shouldn't be long. At least, I hope it won't take long."

Henry turned and looked at Regina with a smirk. "It's Emma. You'll have to do some major groveling. It'll take a while."

Regina's eyes widened and she looked at Kathryn, but the blonde just smiled. "Well, it seems like you have some groveling to do, Regina. Come on, Henry, we'll go get hot chocolate."

She steered Henry toward the kitchen and then turned back to Regina. "Regina?" Regina turned from her place in the door to look at Kathryn. "You can get this one back."

"I hope so."

Kathryn reached out and grasped Regina's arm, giving it a squeeze and smiling at her again. "Go get her, huh?"

"Thank you." Regina whispered, and she meant it.

**

"So, he wasn't cheating on her." Ruby deduced as she watched Emma ordering yet another drink at the bar.

"How do you know?" Ashley asked, looking at Emma to see what it was that Ruby was seeing and she was missing.

"Um, because I am a musical genius."

"What?" Mary Margaret frowned.

"Have you not been listening to the songs that have been playing tonight?" Ruby gestured upwards. "I made sure they were playing cheating songs and Emma hasn't batted an eyelash."

"Which could just mean that she's had too much to drink to notice what is playing." Ashley pointed out.

"Could. But I don't think so. I've got one more idea." Ruby got up and moved over to the bar as Emma came back to the table.

"Where's she going?" Emma asked as she stumbled back to her seat.

"Oh, you know Ruby, off to flirt with the guys at the bar."

Emma rolled her eyes, but laughed and watched as Ruby leaned across the bar just like she always did at the counter at Granny's.

"She's such a tease." Emma laughed, swallowing her drink.

"She's the best." Ashley laughed.

"That I am." Ruby grinned, sitting back down and placing another drink in front of Emma.

"Uh, Ruby, don't you think that maybe we should slow down a little?" Mary Margaret said pointedly.

"Mary Margaret, I'm fine. Honestly." Emma said as she downed the rest of her drink and reached for the new one.

Ruby smirked, especially when the music changed. She watched Emma out of the corner of her eye. The sheriff didn't seem to notice the song at first, but when it got to the chorus, everything changed.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_   
_Dirty little secret_   
_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_   
_Just another regret, hope that you can keep it_   
_My dirty little secret_   
_Who has to know_

"Oh, are you fucking kidding?" Emma spat out angrily, pushing her chair back and heading for the bar.

The girls watched her go, Ruby smirking while the other two looked surprised.

"Can you not play anything else? Really?" Emma looked ready to draw her gun on the bartender.

"So, that's it."

"What's it?" Ashley asked.

"She's fine during cheating songs, but freaks out over Dirty Little Secret?" Ruby raised an eyebrow. "Looks like Emma's guy didn't want to go public."

"You think?"

"Why else would she react that way to this song?"

"You know, you might be right." Mary Margaret said. "Emma wouldn't tell me anything about the person she was seeing. And it seemed like she wanted to at times, but then she'd just clam up."

"See. Told you." Ruby grinned. "So, who do we think it is? I mean, who would want to keep the fact that they're dating Emma a secret?"

"I have no idea." Mary Margaret frowned, trying to think of who it could be. "You don't think - he couldn't be married, could he?"

Ruby looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "That was more your thing, sweetie." She said gently.

Mary Margaret blushed and looked down, but Ashley reached over and grabbed her hand, while smacking Ruby with the other. "Hey, no judgment. You and David are great together."

"I really was just teasing, M&M." Ruby told her.

"I know. I know." Mary Margaret managed a smile.

"But no, I don't think Emma would get mixed up with a married guy again."

"Again?" Ashley and Mary Margaret both looked shocked.

"Yes, again." Emma's voice cut in, as she flopped down on her chair. "Thanks, by the way, for keeping that a secret, Ruby."

"Oh please, it's just us girls." Ruby shrugged.

"And to answer your question, no, I wasn't the other woman in this situation."

"So then what were you? Come on, Emma, you gotta fill us in here. I mean, hell, you've had enough booze tonight that your lips should be sinking the Titanic by now."

Emma laughed. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm not a chatty drunk, Rubes."

"Oh, Emma, please just tell us. Who were you with?" Ashley pressed.

"Regina." Mary Margaret said suddenly.

Emma choked the drink she'd just taken, coughing and sputtering, her eyes going impossibly wide. "Wh - what?"

"Ah, Mayor Mills, how nice to see you." Ruby smiled, looking over Emma's shoulder. Emma spun around quickly.

"Regina." She coughed out, wiping the back of her mouth on her sleeve.

"Sheriff." Regina looked her up and down. "May I have a word with you… outside?"

It was not a question, even though she posed it as one. Emma had half a mind to throw her drink into the mayor's face and tell her exactly where she could go, but she found that her body wasn't obeying her, as she was already up from her chair and standing in front of the brunette.

"That is if you think you can walk outside." Regina said and Emma lost it.

"Oh, you know what Regina, why don't you just go fu-"

Regina grabbed Emma's arm and pulled her out of the bar before she could finish her statement.

"Oh no." Ashley whispered, watching them go.

"Oh yes is more like it." Ruby purred, getting up and following along behind the women.

"Ruby!" Mary Margaret hissed, jumping up and following her with Ashley hot on her heels.

**

Regina pulled Emma out the back door of the bar, onto one of the less crowded streets in Storybrooke - if any of them could actually be considered crowded. It was dark and the air felt damp, a sign of the coming rain that had been forecasted. Once they were outside, Regina let go of Emma's arm.

"Now if you'd like to finish what you were saying, you are more than welcome to. However, let it be known that I'd much rather have you do it for me."

The alcohol was finally kicking in, and Emma's head felt fuzzy. "What are you talking about, Regina?" She sighed.

"You were going to tell me to 'go fuck myself' in that crass little way of yours, I'm sure. And I'm telling you that I'd much rather have you do it for me."

Emma shook her head. "Are you kidding me with this? You come track me down while I'm out with my friends to try to get me back into your bed? I thought I'd made it clear when I left -"

"Oh yes, you made it perfectly clear. But you failed to let me have any say in the matter."

"And what do you have to say, Madam Mayor?" Emma demanded, even as she swayed slightly on her feet.

Regina looked at her and found that she couldn't form the words. This was the moment - the make or break moment - and everything was swirling in her head so fast that she couldn't get her thoughts in order. She should've planned this out better.

Emma shook her head. "Yeah, I can see how important it was for you to say all that, Madam Mayor."

She started to walk past Regina, back towards the bar, but the brunette grabbed her arm, unwilling to let her get away this time. "No. You will not walk away again. I will not lose you this time."

Emma frowned, the words not making sense. "Look, I told you, find someone else to warm your bed at night."

She tried to pull away, but Regina's grip only tightened. There was a rumble of thunder from overhead, and then the droplets of rain started to fall.

"Regina, let go." Emma jerked her arm again, but the mayor continued to hold her tightly. "It's raining and we're done here."

"No. We are not done." Regina tugged Emma's arm, bringing her closer and forcing her to look into the mayor's eyes, through the drops of rain that were starting to fall harder now. "You are not Graham."

"No shit." Emma rolled her eyes and used her free hand to push her hair back from where it was beginning to stick to her face.

Regina sighed in frustration. "You aren't the brightest drunk, are you, Emma?"

"Damn it, Regina -"

"You are not replaceable!" Regina finally huffed out, blinking hard against the rain. "You were right. You're not Graham, because although I did care for him, he wasn't important to me. He could easily be replaced. But you. You are not replaceable, Emma."

Emma blinked, trying to clear the water from her lashes and the fog from her head.

"Oh for -" Regina pulled Emma forward, crashing their lips together and clinging to her, feeling the way the rain seeped through Emma's clothes.

When they pulled back, Emma's eyes were wide and glassy, but they quickly cleared, going even wider than before. "Oh shit."

Regina frowned. "Emma, what is -"

"Slap me." Emma hissed suddenly.

"What?" Regina knew that Emma was inebriated, but she also knew the woman could hold her liquor, so why was she suddenly making absolutely no sense? And why was she staring beyond Regina like that?

"Ruby, Mary Margaret, and Ashley are in the doorway. Slap me and we can make it look like this whole thing was because I'm drunk." Emma mumbled under her breath, her eyes still glued to the three woman who were standing in the doorway of the bar, looking absolutely dumbfounded.

Regina's heart constricted at Emma's words. She raised her hand and watched as Emma met her gaze, hurt in her eyes, but resignation too. How had she allowed this to happen?

Instead of the blow that Emma was bracing herself for, Regina gently placed her hand on the blonde's cheek. "Let it be known," Regina spoke with a strong, clear voice that carried easily to the three women in the doorway, "that I, unlike Sheriff Swan," and here she smirked at Emma, "am perfectly sober and of sound mind at this moment."

Then she pulled Emma back to her, kissing her once again as the rain began to pour down around them.

"Oh my god," Ashley and Mary Margaret whispered at the same time. Ruby said nothing, but moved back into the bar.

When they finally pulled away, Emma rested her forehead against Regina's. "Regina." She whispered, still slightly shocked.

"It might not be a table at Granny's but -" Regina smiled at her. A real smile.

"You're sure about this?" Emma asked, her fingers tangling in Regina's wet hair. "Because if you're not, then you'd better hit Ruby with a spell quickly, or it'll be all over town by the morning."

Regina laughed again, her real laugh that made Emma's heart flutter. "I don't know if you've heard, Emma, but when I'm with you, I don't seem that evil."

"Oh? And who thinks this?" Emma grinned.

"Our son."

"Henry knows?"

Regina nodded. "Apparently you're rather loud."

Emma gasped, her eyes going wide again. "What?"

And once again, Regina's laughter filled the air. "That was my reaction, too. But you're just loud when you're sneaking out, apparently."

"He's okay with it?" Emma suddenly felt unsure.

Regina nodded. "He's the reason I'm here. He made me realize that I was the one being an idiot."

"Yeah?" It sounded like there might be tears in Emma's eyes, but it was impossible to tell with the rain.

"Yeah." Regina's smile was beautiful. "Kathryn knows, too."

Emma laughed, letting her head fall to Regina's shoulder. "Boy," she said against the wet skin of Regina's neck, "when you decide something, you don't waste any time, do you?"

Regina cupped Emma's chin and raised her head up so that they were face to face again. "Not when it meant that I could lose you. I've made plenty of mistakes in my life, Emma, but - despite my fears - you aren't one."

Emma leaned forward and kissed Regina in response.

When they pulled away, Emma became aware of the rain and the sounds of the bar coming from the open door. Emma started to move away. "We should go inside and try to get dry."

But Regina held her tight. "Not just yet."

"Regina, people already know about us. A few more -" Emma frowned just a bit.

"I'm not trying to hide you," Regina assured, pulling Emma into her arms. "I just want to dance with you in the rain."

"Why Madam Mayor," Emma purred into her ear as they began to sway to the muted sounds of the music from the bar, "who knew you were such a romantic?"

Regina said nothing, just continued to sway with Emma in her arms. She turned them slowly, allowing herself the chance to look at the three women in the door from the relative safety of Emma's arms. She wasn't sure what she was expecting to see on their faces - hatred or disgust perhaps - but all that she saw, besides the bit of confusion that still lingered with Mary Margaret and Ashley, was genuine happiness.

And Ruby looked more than a little smug. When the words to the song that had just started playing hit her ears, Regina realized why.

_Lay where you're laying, don't make a sound_   
_I know they're watching, they're watching_   
_All the commotion, the kiddie like play_   
_Has people talking, talking_   
_You, your sex is on fire_

It was a slower, acoustic version of the song that made it easier to hold Emma and slow dance to, for which Regina was glad. She still let out a small snort at the song choice though, while Emma nuzzled her neck. "Ruby picked this music no doubt."

Emma lifted her head and looked to see all three still watching from the doorway. She offered them a smile and a shrug. "It's actually pretty appropriate, wouldn't you say?"

Regina didn't answer. She just held Emma and continued to dance. But in her head, she did agree that it was rather appropriate. Especially because this version was done by a female singer.

Once upon a time - and she had to laugh at the phrasing, but it was truer that she wanted to admit - once upon a time she had been a romantic. She had believed in the magic of true love. But then it had all fallen apart, ripped away from her without her consent. And she'd allowed her heart to grow black and cold. Even here, in this new world she had created, she had only scoffed at all of the awful romantic movies with their grand scenes of romantic gestures like climbing fire escapes and sweeping women up the stairs and dancing and kissing in the rain.

But now, finally, right here with Emma, her heart felt like it was beating again. And all of those feelings that she'd assumed were long dead came rushing back. Holding Emma, soaked to the bone, as they danced among the rain drops was the best moment that Regina could remember, besides the moment that Henry had first been placed in her arms.

And looking at Emma, she saw her feelings reflected in green eyes. The song faded out but the two women stayed in each other's arms, still moving together even without the music.

"Don't look now, but the girls aren't the only ones watching." Emma whispered, her lips brushing Regina's ear and sending shivers down her spine.

"Oh?" Regina was stroking her thumbs over the wet denim at Emma's waist, totally immersed in the feeling.

"I'm thinking Ruby must've sent out a mass text." Emma laughed as she took in the sight of Marco, Archie, Leroy, David, Thomas, Michael, Sidney and Granny, all trying to look as though they were doing anything else but watching the pair of women holding each other on the rain soaked street.

Regina shook her head. "Well, you wanted people to know."

"I wanted to eat dinner with you." Emma protested. "But I'm kind of glad everyone knows."

"And why is that, Miss Swan?" Regina raised an eyebrow in her perfect queenly way.

"Because now they know that I'm the only one who gets to do this." Emma said as she pulled Regina back in for another kiss, this time dipping the brunette backward for added effect.

"Get it, Emma!" Ruby called from the doorway, laughing as a new song started pulsing out to them from the bar.

_This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention_

"Ruby!" Regina called when Emma finally released her. Ruby, and indeed it seemed everyone else in town, froze. Regina rolled her eyes in a gesture so dramatic that everyone could clearly see it, even through the rain and the distance. "Your taste in music is atrocious."

Everyone laughed. "Oh, come on Madam Mayor. You know it's true!" Ruby called back with a grin.

Regina only shook her head as Emma suddenly spun them around, laughing freely. "Change the music, Ruby! And then get out here, you chickens!" Emma called with a grin.

Ruby disappeared back inside the bar, but everyone else still seemed frozen, their eyes on Regina. There was a time when their scrutiny, especially when her appearance was less than perfect, would have caused Regina to lash out in anger. But in Emma's arms, soaked through, she just tossed her head back and laughed. "You heard the sheriff. Unless you are too chicken to get a little wet. I can guarantee that if I haven't melted yet, you won't either!"

A well known beat filled the air from the bar and Ruby was the first to move outside, letting the rain soak her as she moved toward Emma and Regina with a grin. "No wonder you wouldn't talk." She pointed at Emma. "And it's about time you wised up." Her finger turned to Regina. "My girl is worth more than being someone's dirty secret."

"Ruby." Emma quickly started to chastise her, but Regina shook her head.

"You're right, Ruby. She is."

Ruby laughed. "I'm always right. Now come on, let's dance!"

She started to move to the music as the first verse was sung.

_Clock strikes upon the hour_   
_And the sun begins to fade_   
_Still enough time to figure out_   
_How to chase my blues away_   
_I've done alright up till now_   
_It's the light of day that shows me how_   
_And when the night falls,_   
_the loneliness calls_

By the time the first verse was over, what seemed like all of Storybrooke was out dancing in the rain. They were laughing together as they moved, and when the chorus started, they all began to sing along together.

_Oh, I wanna dance with somebody_   
_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_   
_Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody_   
_With somebody who loves me_

Regina watched the residents of her town dance together. Everyone seemed happy, all smiling and no one looking at her and Emma without any contempt or disgust. Could it really be this easy?

"Mom!" She heard Henry's voice and turned to see him running down the road to join what had become a sort of flash mob, Kathryn on his heels.

He plowed into the two of them, hugging their legs tightly and looking up with a huge smile. "Everything's okay?" He asked, his hair sticking to his face.

"Everything's better than okay." Emma confirmed, holding onto the boy and moving his body in time with theirs.

"Awesome!" Henry grinned, looking around at everyone. "This is so cool!"

"It is pretty cool." Emma nudged Regina. "And it's all your mom's doing."

"Well, your mother and Ruby did have something to do with it." Regina smiled.

The chorus kicked in again and everyone once again began to sing along. Regina caught sight of Kathryn, her arms around Michael the mechanic, laughing as they danced together. And then Mary Margaret, Ruby, and Ashley surrounded them, all singing and tugging at Emma, laughing as they danced with her and Henry. Regina stepped back to allow them their fun, but Mary Margaret looked over at her and reached out, grabbing her hand and pulling her over with them.

"Come on, Regina."

Mary Margaret offered her a smile. Emma glanced over at Regina, with a look that asked if things were okay. Regina smiled back. She bumped her shoulder against Mary Margaret's and laughed, dancing along with her.

Finally the song wound down, but no one seemed ready to head back inside. As if by unspoken agreement, Ruby took the lead. "Keep the music coming, Joe!"

And the music continued to pump out of the bar while everyone danced in the rain around Emma and Regina, who were wrapped up in each other and the perfect moment that they were having together, with their family.

Their entire soaking wet family.  



End file.
